WORLDWAKE
by Jace the Mind Sculptor
Summary: 1000 years ago demons attempt to invade the human world by colliding their realms together. This nearly wiped out humans. Now Naruto, a Daemon: human/demon hybrid, learns that he must save both worlds to save the girl he loves. Naru/Hina. Ino/Saku LEMONS
1. Darklings

_**NARUTO: WORLDWAKE**_

_**CHAPTER 1: DARKLINGS **_

* * *

><p>Authors note: ok first things first: i don't want to hear complaints about the name of this story. any one who knows where i got it from don't worry about it, I have a reason I chose this title(it fits the story) Anyway this is my first story for the site so I hope you enjoy it. READ AND REVIEW PLZ<p>

* * *

><p>The darkness of the night gripped the land as red and blue stars filled the skies. A cold breeze whipped through the area, whistling as it passed between giant chunks of floating land masses that riddled he skies causing the wind to make an eerie howling noise.<p>

Two moons sat peacefully in the sky. The largest one was a blood red and the other smaller moon was an eerie white. The white moon bore a black fault line that cut diagonally across its surface in a crooked path. So big was the fissure, it was visible from the ground

But the howling winds were quickly drowned out by a thunderous bang. An Explosion ripped out ward from the top of one of the floating land masses, nears its edge. The blast was so powerful it broke a section of the land masses side off. The now loose slab of Terra fir-ma broke apart and and shattered as it fell from the sky.

Atop the floating land mass, a young blonde haired man hung from the new ledge which once was a part of the land mass. He held on my a single hand and looked down and watched the falling rocks and debris crash into the ground below him

"Damn... that was a close one..." He said to himself before reaching his free hand up to grab the ledge to launch himself up into the air and he landed on top the flat surface of the floating land mass. His clothes were tattered, blood dripped from his forehead and mouth as he panted slightly "That the best you can do!" He taunted

A man in a black trench and pants stood across from him with blue energy emitting from his left hand and a sheathed katana on his left hip. his coat was slightly tattered and his face was scuffed up He had short spiky black hair and red irises. "hmph" He scoffed "Hardly..."

He held his energy filled hand towards the blonde and release a blast that crackled with electricity as it flew through the air.

The blonde Back handed the orb of electricity which flew straight up into the air

The dark haired man snapped his fingers and the orb of electricity erupted and arched bolts down at the blonde who jumped to the side barrel rolling to avoid the attack which tore marks into the ground where he was just standing

"Not quite Sasuke!" the blonde said before holding his hand out and blasting three red shots of energy from his palm

Sasuke bobbed and weaved avoiding the blasts before holding his hands in front of himself letting lightning arch violently between them. He raised his hands above his head before swinging them down, releasing a forward traveling shock wave that ripped up the ground as it crossed it

The blonde held out his hand and in a flash of red energy a straight edged broadsword appeared in his hand and he threw it tip first into the ground between him and the shock wave

The shock wave connected with the blade, absorbing and grounding the electricity upon impact

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scoffed "calling out the Deathbringer huh Naruto? fine, we can play swords" he remarked as he unsheathed the katana from his hip

Naruto walked up to his sword and pulled it from the ground "Might as well... I haven't had it for long and I need practice with it" He smirked, pointing his sword at Sasuke

Sasuke smiled darkly and charged at His blonde counterpart "No more holding back!" He said with vigor as blue energy violently poured off his blade while it crackled with electricity

Naruto's blade turned red with energy in response and he charged towards Sasuke

Their blades clashed and in an instant of violently releasing energy, the floating land mass was cracked, broken and shattered. Whatever force that was keeping the land mass afloat dissipated and its chunks began to fall to the earth

Despite the ground beneath their feet being demolished their fight continued as both them and the debris plummeted to the ground. Their flurry of blades, clashed sparked and echoed in a blur before they both landed on the same chunk of falling rock still clashing their blades together over and over before the force of their battle destroyed it causing it to crumble.

They both jumped back and each landed on their own slab of falling rock before jumping back at each other. they flew passed one another, but not before exchanging a quick blur of clashes.

Landing on more debris Sasuke slammed his palm into the rock and dug his fingers into it before spinning around and hurtling the large rock at Naruto who in mid air, held his hands out. Just as the debris hit his palms he front flipped over it, ran across the top of the rock and launched himself off of it rearing his blade above his head as he flew towards Sasuke "Aaaaaarrrrhhhh!" he roared a battle cry

Sasuke gnarled and brought his katana up to block Naruto's blade. Their blades made contact at the exact time they landed on the ground, causing a massive burst of energy to rip up the ground around them, before exploding spectacularly

After a few moments the smoke cleared... revealing the two warriors standing in a crater panting and staring at each other

"W-whats wrong... done already?" Naruto taunted, breathing heavily

"Not if you aren't..." Sasuke replied

They both readied their weapons once again, even though their bodies ached with pain and exhaustion

The second they started to lunge at each other, a man appeared between them grabbing both their wrists lifting them up off the ground and slamming them down face first

"Ouch..." Sasuke grumbled with his mouth in the dirt

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said looking up at him, he wore a dark blue, lightly armored long sleeve shirt, fingerless gloves and black pants. his face was hidden behind a mask and his left eye hidden behind bandages

"Sorry about that guys, but its the only way to stop you sometimes. Its almost midnight Trainings done for the day. Time to head back to town" Kakashi said "You and the others are getting your Darkling familiars tomorrow"

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that heheh"Naruto chuckled stupidly as he stood up and scratched the back of his head

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Sasuke yelled angrily as he pounced up "you KNOW a daemons true power is only possible once they've gained a familiar!"

"Well when I'm in a brawl I tend to stop thinking about anything but the fight, jackass!" Naruto retorted

Lightning sparked between the two rivals eyes as they clashed with their foreheads

Kakashi put his hands between them and pushed them apart "enough, come on lets get out of the Howling lands and back to town"

Naruto crossed his arms as Sasuke sheathed his katana "Alright" They said in unison

"Good" Kakashi said before leading them across the plains

After a few minutes of walking they approached a stone archway. Carved into the top of the archway was a skull, its eye sockets had blood red jewels fitted into them.

Naruto placed his hand on a arcane symbol on the right side of the arch. The stone lit up for a second before the skulls eyes glared. "_Daemon detected. Designate your destination!"_ the skull commanded

"Fire Village" Kakashi replied

"_So be it..." _the skull said, before a vortex of red and black energy appeared in the archway. The three walked into the vortex and vanished. once they were all through, the vortex faded and the skulls eyes ceased their eerie red glow.

* * *

><p>The next day the sun floated over a large walled off village deep in a forest. The town was filled with hustle and bustle, but no more then the central temple. Where many congregated for the Familiar ceremony<p>

In the large back room of the massive temple several young men and women were gathered and awaiting the ritual, one of them being Sasuke who leaned with his back to a wall and his arms crossed. He had his eyes closed as if in thought

Two young women approached him. One had short pink hair that went to just above her shoulders. she wore an armless fishnet undershirt and a thin, open red jacket-like shirt with short sleeves and that went half way down her belly. she had a red skirt with black skin tight shorts underneath it and boots that went almost up to her knees and she had a black fishnet forearm sleeve.

The other girl had blonde hair which was held back in a pony tail. She sported a black jacket with a white fur-lined hood and collar. Underneath was nothing but a thin strapped bra that hugged her b-cup breasts. She had black gloves and she had a black skirt with black skin tight shorts. on her knees were black knee pad-like fishnets. Her boots went up to about halfway up her shin

"Hey Sasuke, whats up?" The pink haired one asked

Sasuke opened one of his eyes and saw the girls "What do you think Sakura? waiting for the ceremony to start"

"Hhmm as anal as ever I see" The blonde replied

"If you have a problem with it do something about it..." He glared

"You know i'm not gonna fight you in the temple Sasuke" The blonde girl replied "that's sacrilege"

"We're supposed to be deamons Ino... fighting is what we do. Its ridiculous that we prohibit it from happening here just because its a temple" Sasuke said before closing his eyes again

"You seen Naruto today?" Sakura asked

"No, nor do I care to... the brainless airhead probably slept in again" Sasuke said

"HEY, I only over slept by a half hour today!" Naruto retorted as he walked up to the three others

"Oh there you are, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up" Sakura said

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, this is one of the most important things in a daemons life" Naruto said

"Things of import haven't ever stopped you from failing before" Sasuke remarked "and may I remind you when you fail, you fail SPECTACULARLY"

"At least I do something spectacular, unlike you, you dueche bag" Naruto replied as he put his hands behind his head

Sasukes eye twitched as the two girls began to laugh

Just then a voice filled the room "Young Daemon Warriors! The ceremony is about to begin!" An announcer at the entrance of the room shouted "First up is Uchiha Sasuke! Please step forward"

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and walked pass Naurto, intentionally bumping him with his shoulder

Naruto stumbled and glared at Sasuke "Ass..." he said

"Everyone else please come to the stage and wait for your name to be called" the Announcer said as Sasuke passed him

The Room quickly emptied to the front stage of the temple. Where hundreds sat, waiting for the ritual. a Dark robed old man with a bushy white beard stood in front of a pedestal

The Announcer directed Sasuke to stand behind the dark robed man in a arcane circle on the ground

"Daemons, today we preform our annual Darkling Familiar Ceremony." The Dark roped man announced "This is the quintessential moment in all daemons lives. Where they give their inner power and soul a physical existence; the familiars. without a familiar, daemons cannot access their true potential. These young Daemons will receive their familiars today. They will bond, train and live with their familiars from this day forward. So without further talk, Lets us begin"

The dark robed man lifted a small black gem from the pedestal and turned to face Sasuke "By the powers or the ancient demons of years passed, i open your inner being to physical existence!" He shouted as he held the gem in the air as it started to glow. Two short pillars rose from the ground in front of Sasuke

Already knowing what do Sasuke placed a hand on the top of each pillar and a spike stabbed up through each of his hands. He winced in pain as his blood began to run down the pillars. The blood couldn't fall far before it peeled off the pillars and was pulled into the glowing light of the black gem.

"with this blood let your familiar be born!" The Man said before directing the gem towards sasuke. The gem seemed to pull a beam of blue energy from Sasukes chest towards itself.

The beam faded and Sasuke pulled his hands off the spikes as the black gem released a small sphere of blue energy that floated over to Sasuke who held a hand out, letting it land in his palm. it quickly formed into a blue serpentine dragon-like creature with two small horns with four legs

The little dragon and Sasuke looked at each other as the crowd cheered. Without a word Sasuke walked off stage with his new Familiar.

Several others went through the ritual and received their Familiars. Then the dark robed man turned towards Sakura "Haruno Sakura, step forward"

Sakura walked into the circle and placed her hands on the top of the pillars. The spikes pierced up through her hands and she grimaced from the pain.

The Dark robed man lifted the gem up as it began to glow, drawing in the blood. He directed the gem towards Sakura and it pulled a pinkish red beam from her chest. The beam faded and a red sphere of energy floated from the gem towards her as she pulled her hands off the spikes as the sphere landed on her shoulder. It morphed into a red and orange bird which was proudly perched on her shoulder

"whoa... for a darkling its pretty" Sakura said before she reached up and scratched under its beak. but she quickly pulled her hand back when the feathers on the birds head, tail and wings ignited with fire

"wow... awesome she is a phoenix" Sakura said

"Sorry about scaring you like that" The phoenix said

Sakura smiled as she walked back towards Ino

"That's pretty cool" Ino said with a grin

"Uzumaki Naruto" The man said "Step forward"

Naruto clapped his hands together "Finally. My turn"

He walked up to the pillars and put his hands on them before they pierced their spikes through his hands. He grit his teeth

The dark robed priest held the gem up as it started to glow, pulling in his blood.

Naruto waited with eager delight as the priest held the gem towards him, drawing in a dark red beam from his chest, fading after a few seconds. An orb of red energy floated over Naruto's head, and like a bubble popping, it shifted into a small almost chibi fox with red fur and 9 tails that landed on his head

Naruto looked up as the fox looked down "So this is my idiot huh?" The fox said "Why do I get the feeling your a screw up?"

Naruto glared evilly at his familiar then looked back at the priest "I don't like this one" He said as he pointed at the fox "Can I get another?"

The fox Smacked the blonde on top of his head "Hey, it doesn't work like that. Now that I'm here, there is no getting rid of me, so suck it up maggot"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and walked back towards the others. Ino, Sakura and the phoenix were laughing at him

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up" Naruto said angrily

They kept laughing hard nearly falling over

Then the foxes head grew to twice the size of Naruto's body as he shouted "**_QUIET!_**" he roared with a demonic thunderous voice. The others stopped laughing in an instant

Naruto looked up in awe "Wow..."

"Yeah, that just came out" The fox said

"Its cool... I like you a little more now" The blonde daemon replied

"Brown nosing won't getting you anywhere twerp" The fox said

"Yamanaka Ino, Step forward" The priest interrupted

Ino grinned and walked up to the pillars, placing her hands on them, letting the spikes stab through them

The priest held the gem up as it started to glow and drew in the blood

"Okay lets see what my familiar is" Ino said eagerly

The priest let the gem draw in a purple beam of energy from her chest. It faded and a purple orb floated from the gem and Ino pulled her hands from the spikes and let the orb land in her hands. It quickly changed into an almost chibi two-tailed black and purple panther. It sat in her hands and looked up at Ino "Hello..." she said calmly

"Hey there" Ino smiled as she walked back towards Sakura

* * *

><p>"Banishment!" A young dark lavender haired girl said as she slammed her palm into a vicious bull-like monster, immediately disintegrating it in a flash of white energy.<p>

She had her hair tied just behind her neck letting in flow gracefully down her back to her hips. Her eyes were a pale lavender with no irises or pupils. she had a black skin tight shirt that ended a few inches below her large breasts. the back of the shirt was open, only a black fishnet like mesh covered her shoulder blades, wrapped tightly around her stomach and lower abdomen were white bandages, she wore a tight tan skirt with a slit on the right side, the skirt was held up by an angled black belt, her right knee was wrapped in white bandages and she had on fairly sexy high-heel like sandals. Her left fore arm was tightly wrapped in bandages and she had two black belt-like wraps on her right arm, one around her bicep and the other around her wrist, connecting the two was a tight black sleeve.

She panted heavily, just before she noticed a noise behind her and she whirled around only to see a huge black scaled cobra rise up and was about to strike her with its wicked fangs. It lunged at her at lightning speeds, she barely had time to flinch before it would have made contact but a young man landed roughly on its head, ramming it head into the ground with his palm. The snake disintegrated in a flash of white energy

"Dammit Hinata... you have GOT to pay more attention" He said to the girl

"I'm sorry Neji... I-I'm just tired, we've been at this all day..." She said

"Tired? you panicked. When fighting demons and daemons you can NOT lose your composure or you WILL die. We can't afford to lose anyone. The Hyuuga clan is one of the few clans still around, keeping earth from being completely consumed by the demon realm. The worlds are colliding Hinata, they have been for almost one thousand years now. And the stability of the worlds is falling apart. You have got to be more careful, I wont always be here to save your ass..." Neji said

"I'm sorry..." She replied sadly

"You apologize too much..." Neji said "You're not as timid as you used to be 5 years ago, but you still have a ways to go if you want to be an Exorcist"

He pulled out a Japanese rosary of beads "Since we're done, lets go home and get some rest" he said as he held up the rosary and in a quick flash of light they both vanished.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Ino, Sakura and their familiars sat in Naruto's home<p>

Naruto held his lil fox friend in his hand "Its creepy how similar you are to the ancient bijuu Kyuubi. You got nine tails and every thing. I'm gonna call you Kyuubi" He said

"Whatever..." Kyuubi shrugged

Naruto looked over to the two girls "You got names for them yet?" he asked

"Nibi..." Ino said "I just thought of it after you mentioned Kyuubi"

"Nibi... i like it" The tiny panther said

Ino turned to Sakura "Got a name for her yet?" she asked as she pointed to the phoenix perched on her pink haired friends shoulder

"No idea..." Sakura said before she looked at her familiar "Any name you particularly want?"

"Not really... whatever you want to call me works" She replied

"How about... Amaya?" Sakura asked

"It works" Amaya replied

"Alright well we should go get our training in" Ino said as she stood up. she turned to Naruto "Want to come with us?"

"No... I'll pass on training for today. I got enough training in with Sasuke yesterday in the Howling Lands. you two have fun" He said

"Okay, I guess we'll see you later" Sakura said as she stood up

"Alright..." Naruto said as he stood up with the girls and walked them to the door

"See ya" Sakura said as they walked out

"Naruto watched them walk away, while staring at their asses... Kyuubi was doing the same

"So... you ever tapped that?" Kyuubi asked

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion

"You know, Have you ever fucked one of them?" Kyuubi answered

"... Their lesbians, lil dude" Naruto said as he closed the door

Kyuubi sighed "Aahhh, what a waste of two perfectly good women"

"Hey those are my friends your talking about"

"oh, I'm SORRY, I was under the impression that idiots like you didn't HAVE any friends" Kyuubi remarked

"Quiet mutt..." Naruto said "I don't need any lip from a chibi fox"

"HAHAHA you aren't getting lip or lips of ANY kind HAHAHAHA" Kyuubi laughed maniacally

"Naruto narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers, in doing so Kyuubi vanished in a glare of red light that was absorbed into Naruto's body

Naruto sighed "Of course I get stuck with the ass hole familiar, just my luck"

He heard a grumbling and looked down as his stomach "what? now your gonna give my crap too..?" his stomach grumbled again "Alright, Alright, Ramen time"

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Authors Note: Well Thank you for reading, I hope I caught your interest. See ya next time hopefully


	2. Exorcists

_**CHAPTER 2: EXORCISTS**_

* * *

><p>Authors note: Okay time for chapter 2. This one is gonna go into more detail about Hinata and her family. so I hope you enjoy. R&amp;R<p>

* * *

><p>"We must act fast Hiashi-sama!" A man sitting at a large rectangular table said "The number of demons appearing here on earth is growing by the day. We've found one of the realm scars that they are getting through. Please authorize a mission to go seal it"<p>

The man at the head of the table looked over to the other man "Last time we closed a realm scar we lost 5 of the 6 exorcists we sent" He replied

"He's right Hiashi-sama" Neji said, he sat to the right of Hiashi "Those realm scars are pouring demons into our world. we need to close them wherever we find them"

"I am well aware of that Neji. The only reason earth is still here is because we've closed countless scars in the last 800 years. But you were the one survivor of the last scar we closed. I would think you'd be reluctant to go out for another one" Hiashi stated

"Our family members and friends died trying to complete the mission. It would be a disgrace and insult to their memory if we didn't continue on!" Neji said slamming his fist down on the table

"Control your outbursts Neji" Hiashi said "I want to avenge them too, but demons are growing stronger as earth and the demon realm become closer to merging into one world. On earth demons can lose up to one half of their power, but if the worlds keep merging the demons get stronger"

"My apologies... but every second we wait another human is at risk of being slaughtered" Neji said

"I vote we go close it" Hinata said, she sat to the left of Hiashi

"Very well... I will organize a squad to go close it. BUT if anyone dies or is on the verge of dying, I want you to retreat. Neji you will lead the squad" Hiashi said "I will round up 5 others to join you"

"I want to go" Hinata said "please let me"

"Hinata, neji told me about your panicking yesterday. I can't risk my oldest daughter on a mission like this"

"Please father! I can do this, I haven't spent my whole life training to be kept out of the fight"

"I want to go to!" The younger girl next to Hinata said

"You DEFINITELY aren't going Hanabi" Hiashi said "You haven't even reached the part in your training that teaches about how to deal with realm scars"

"What better way to learn then with the real deal" Hanabi pleaded

"No Hanabi! That is final!" Neji said

Hinata looked at her little sister and then back to her father "Please let me go father. You can't afford to coddle me anymore"

"Dammit Hinata, you aren't ready" Hiashi said

Neji interrupted "Hiashi-sama, let her come with me. I will protect her with my life. If she can keep a calm collected head, she's a very good exorcist"

"That's just it Neji, she can't keep a calm collected head" Hiashi said

Hinata looked down at the table "please father, I want to prove myself to you. Please!" she begged

"Ugh... fine, but if you mess up I'm not sending you on another mission... if you survive even. Neji I want you to keep an eye on her" he said as Hinata perked back up

"I will. As long as I'm around she will be fine" Neji said "You have my word"

"Well if she gets to go why can't I?" Hanabi asked

"Because you're to young you're going to have to deal with it. All you need to worry about is your training" Hiashi replied "I'm not risking BOTH my daughters on this mission. Meetings adjourned, I will have four others meet you two at the compound gates in an hour. Come prepared. The realm scar is reported to be about 6 miles to the north east from here"

"Yes sir" Neji and Hinata said

The people surrounding the table stood up and walked out of the conference room

* * *

><p>Neji stood by the large wooden gate of their shrine compound. Hinata walked down the path towards her cousin and the front gate. She walked up next to Neji<p>

"You sure you're ready for this Hinata?" He asked

"I am... I have to prove myself... not only to my father and everyone else here, but prove to my self that I can do this. Thank you for helping to convince my father" Hinata said as she bowed

Neji raised and eyebrow "Don't bow to me... you're still my superior in the sanctuary here"

"Yeah but out on the mission you're experience makes you the superior" Hinata said

Neji looked past her "Here the other four come" He said as he pointed behind her

Hinata turned around and saw the other four approaching them. three males and one female.

All of them sharing the same pale lavender eyes "Reporting for the mission Neji-sma, Hinata-sama" one of them said "I am Haru, these are Kero, Namaya, and Akira" they bowed

"Hello" Hinata said

"Alright, we're all here... lets get going" Neji said

* * *

><p>Naruto was in his home doing hand stand push-ups in his living room only wearing his pant, while Kyuubi sat on the couch counting "389.. 390.. 391.. 39-"<p>

A knock on the door interrupted his counting "Someones here... Dammit now i lost count, start over kid... I'll get the door" Kyuubi said, hopping off the couch and strolling over to the door

The mini fox jumped up and wrapped his body around the door nob, twisting it as he kicked the wall to pull it open. He dropped from the door nob and looked to see who it was, before him stood the familiar pair of Ino and Sakura

"Oh hey lesbo's. what do ya want?" He said smugly just before Ino kicked him across the room into the wall next to Naruto, who didn't even look over to him

"See? That's why you don't talk shit..." Naruto said, un-phased as he stopped his push-ups and stood up "What's up ladies?"

"Boss man wants to see us, say's he's got a job for us" Sakura said

"Wonder what my old man wants this time" Naruto said as he finished getting dressed "Get up Kyuubi, we're going..."

The trio looked over to the fox whose eyes were now swirls with a large bump on his head

"... well he ain't going anywhere by himself..." Naruto said before snapping his fingers, causing Kyuubi to vanish in a red light that traveled over to Naruto and was absorbed into his body "Lets go..." Naruto said

* * *

><p>The trio approached a door in the top floor of the central temple. Naruto knocked on the door before opening it "we're here old man" he announced<p>

The three noticed Sasuke already in there

The man in the chair had blonde hair much like Naruto's but a bit longer and he wore a dark cloak "There you are... we have an issue that needs to be addressed"

"Lets hear it then" Sasuke said

"You all know Mizuki don't you?" The man asked

"Yeah he's one of the 5 dark saints" Ino said

"Correct... We have reason to believe that he has gone rogue... He hasn't reported in from his spy mission in almost a month now. And we found several letters addressed from a man that calls himself 'Vague'. The letters were instructions. Instructions on how to manipulate Demons... It's an old arcane ability, taking advantage of a demons lack of logic and reason"

"Minato-sama, excuse my asking this but, what exactly is the problem here?" Sakura asked

"The problem is, these letters also had a plan for over throwing the Daemon empire" Minato said as he tossed a small stack of papers onto his desk

"Well if its such an important mission AND against one of the 5 dark saints, why are you sending us?" Naruto asked "We can't hold a candle to the 5 dark saints"

"Speak for yourself..." Sasuke said glaring over to him "Don't lump me in with you"

"I want you all to go because Mizuki, though a dark saint, is the weakest of the 5. You all just received your familiars and should be more than a enough if you work together. If he is truly trying to usurp us then that is undermining the realm merger our ancestors strove for" Minato explained

"So we have to go kill him huh?" Sasuke asked

"Yes... or bring him in under custody" He said "Dead or alive we need to stop him... I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Okay, if that's what you want I guess we have no choice" Naruto said

"Damn right you don't have a choice. We think he's been using realm scars to pass back and forth between our realm and earth. Now go get prepared with scar trackers and head out ASAP" Minato instructed

"Yes sir" Naruto said

"Great, I'm stuck with you now" Sasuke said looking at Naruto

"Yeah now you know how feel..." Naruto said as they started to exit the room

"This is gonna be long mission baby..." Sakura said as her and Ino exchanged looks

"I know.." Ino sighed

* * *

><p>A few hours later... on earth<p>

"Fall back, Fall back!" Neji ordered as he grabbd the faces of an Imp and crushed its skull, causing it disintegrate in a flash of light "there's too many of them!"

"We can't give up now! We're so close" Akira yelled as he slashed a Demon in half with his sword

Hinata kicked an imp in the side of its head send it towards Haru, who slammed both his palms into it, vaporizing the demon on impact

Another Imp flew in behind Hinata trying to attack her, but she whirled around and back fisted it in the face sending it to the ground before it vanished in a flash of light

"We're not giving up, we just need to regroup" Neji instructed

"No, I'm going for it" Kero said before charging towards what looked a broken hole in reality, like a hole in a window or a mirror, inside the hole was a vortex of swirling energy

"NO!" Neji yelled, but to no avail

Kero pulled out his bow staff and started smacking his way through the wave of demons trying to stop him. He readied his rosary in his left hand as he charged the realm scar

No demons seemed to be able to stop, each falling to the way side as he battled his way forward. He wrapped the rosary around his bo staff causing it to glow

He approached the realm scar and thrusted his staff into it... but it stopped a few inches short. Confused Kero looked to see what was stopping him. He saw a hand protruding from the portal, stopping the staff its palm, which causes a sizzling and smoke to rise from the hand

"What the hell?" Keru said, just before the hand clinched tight around his staff, shattering the part the fingers wrapped around, then in an instant, the hand pulled him volently into the realm scar

"Kero!" Hinata shrieked as she dispatched another demon

Seconds later Kero's limp lifeless body was pushed back out the scar, but his body was not alone, it was being held in the air by a dark armor clad man with fairly long blue hair, His clawed right gauntlet digging under and up behind Kero's rib cage. Blood streaming down his his arm

"Really... you Exorcists are foolish and suicidally reckless... it's amusing to think that you belive you actually have a chance against us... And NO one kills my precious pet demons... except me" He said before swiping his hand to the side and throwing the lifeless Kero to the ground, revealing the wicked scythe-like claw blades coming off each finger

Hinata gasped and cupped a hand around her mouth

Neji looked at the man and his jaw slowly fall open as his eyes widened "oh god... this is bad... very very bad... That's one of the 5 Dark Saints... Mizuki of the Misery..." Neji said in fear

"YOU BASTARD!" Akira roared angrily "THAT WAS MY BROTHER!" he charged the dark armored man, readying his blade.

"No you idiot!" Neji shouted

Mizuke put a cigarette in his lips and lit it with a spark of fire from his finger tip, and looked at the man charging him "Eager to die, are we?" he said before taking in a puff of his cigarette

* * *

><p>Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke walked through a dark, creepy forest as Sasuke led the way holding a small amulet in his hand that pulsated a dark blue glow "The Scar Tracker says a realm scar was closed recently in this area. I can't pinpoint where though" Sasuke said<p>

"Maybe two of us should open a realm scar and head to earth while the other two stay her and look for him" Naruto suggested

"Thats all fine in theory, but Realm scars aren't completely accurate as to where they'll end up opening on earth." Ino said

"Yeah but if a realm scar was opened in this area and if we open another one we should be able to at least end up in the vacinity of where the first one opened on earths end" Sakura said

"Well, that's all the reasoning I need" Sasuke said

"You got a dimension ripper, right, Sasuke?" Ino asked

"Of course... I'm not Naruto for petes sake" Sasuke said, earning him a death glare from his blonde rival

Sasuke pulled out a separate amulet and charged it with energy before throwing it in front of himself. It seemed to hit flat against an invisible wall before cracks tore out ward from the amulet. The broken cracks of reality sucked in on themselves revealing a Realm scar

The amulet floated back to Sasuke and he grabbed it before putting it back in his pocket "Alright, I guess follow me Naruto" Sasuke said before walking into the scar and vanishing

Naruto turned to the girls "if you find Mizuki contact us through your Dimension ripper, then we'll be able to open a scar right next you"

"We know" Sakura said "Good luck"

"You too" Naruto said before stepping into the Realm Scar and vanishing

Ino looked over to Sakura "Well now that they're gone we can fuck if we want... let them do all the work" Ino suggested with a chuckle

Sakura contemplated it "Nah..." they both said in unison

* * *

><p>Back on earth...<p>

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the realm scar and looked around.

Sasuke turned around and held his hand towards the scar, forcing it closed

Naruto turned to him "I'll go check this direction" He pointed "you take the other way"

"Gladly" Sasuke said before walking in the opposite direction

"Meet back here in an hour!" Naruto yelled to him, receiving only a middle finger from Sasuke

Naruto rolled his eyes and waved him off before turning and walking in his own direction

The blonde snapped his fingers and Kyuubi appeared on his shoulder "Hey kid..."

"Hey I need you to use that nose of yours... Sniff around for any daemonic aura's" Naruto said as he walked... he got no reply and felt a shaking from Kyuubi

He looked at his familiar "What..?"

"Already found him... A huge daemonic aura from straight ahead" The fox said

* * *

><p>Akira fruitlessly clashed and clashed with Mizuki as more and more demons poured from the realm scar<p>

Hinata, Neji, Haru and Namaya were surrounded, fighting off the endless wave of demons

A Primate like demon held his hand out letting a spike grow from his palm before it launched at high speed through the air, stabbing through the side of Namaya's neck. Her body fell to the side lifeless

Hinata watched her fall, then looked at the demon that killed her... it slowly walked forward as Neji and Haru continued battling off demon after demon

It was about to fire another spike out at Hinata but then a rosary flipped up over his head and around his neck

Hinata noticed a familiar someone behind the demon... her little sister, who turned around and yanked on the rosary, and as if the beads on the rosary were blades, sliced the demons head off

"Hanabi! What the hell are you doing here?" Hinata yelled

"What? Hanabi!" Neji said as he looked over, seeing the young girl

"I couldn't just stand by, I had to come help" Hanabi said

Just then Akira's sword pierced through the air, flying towards Neji

Haru noticed the blade "Neji-sama, look out" he yelled and rammed Neji out of the way just before the blade impaled him in the chest... right through his heart and he fell over dead

Neji stood up... " Dammit, Haru..." He looked over to Mizuki who stood there holding a dead Akira with a slit throat by the head "Damn... damn... DAMN!"

Mizuki spun around and threw the dead body through the air with great force. The limp body collided with Hanabi like a bull. sending them both rolling across the ground

Hanabi came to a stop when she hit a large boulder, leaving her unconscious as Mizuki snapped his fingers causing the demons to vanish

"HANABI!" Neji and Hinata called out in unison

Mizuki appeared in a blur between them and kicked Neji in the gut sending him rolling across the ground. He came to a stop holding his gut, coughing up blood

Hinata turned and attempted to slam her palm into Mizuki's chest but grabbed her wrist and slammed his knee into her gut, knocking the wind from her lungs

Hinata struggled for air, unable to resit as he lifted her up and looked at her "Well aren't you the cutest lil exorcist I've ever done seen..." He said before licking up her neck and cheek "hhmm tasty too, you'd make a nice lil sex slave..." he grinned sadistically

Hinata winced at the thought and slammed her palm into his throat, making him release her and stumble back

"Arrghh... that hurt you little bitch!" He said angrily before rearing his scythe claws back as energy gathered around them

Hinata stumbled back, trying to fight the pain in her gut

Mizuki lunged forward thrusting his claws

Hinata, still trying to catch her breath closed her eyes and awaited the immanent deathblow. But instead of feeling the pain of piecing blades, she heard flesh get torn... she opened her eyes only to see Neji standing in the way with his back to her and Mizuki's blades stabbing through his whole body

Her eye's widened... "oh my god... N-Neji..." A tear fell from her eye "Wha-what are you doing...?"

He turned back to her and smiled "I Promised I would protect you with my life... get your sister and get the hell out of here..." He hacked

"N-no..." Hinata said

Mizuki ripped his blades out of Neji's chest, letting him drop to his knees "R-Run... Hinata... that's.. an o-order" He choked out

Hinata shook her and scrambled to her feet running towards Hanabi

Mizuki walked past Neji and started following her but was stopped by something holding his left wrist. He turned to see Neji holding him "I-I won't let... you"

"You're a persistent one... and you... don't get a choice in the matter" He said before Rearing his blades back and swiping them across Neji's head and face for the final deathblow

Hinata was sprinting towards her little sister hoping to teleport her out of there but Mizuki dashed up behind her and kicked her in the back sending her flying into the ground next her little sister.

The lavender haired girl looked at her sister and reached into the pouch on her hip, pulling out a rosary "I got to get us out of here..." She said as she lifting the rosary up but Mizuki waved his fingers to the right, causing telekentic energy to rip the rosary from her hand

"No-no, my pretty... there's not gonna be any of that rosary shifting... you came here and now your not leaving alive" He said as he walked forward letting his claws glow with black, blue and purple energy

He held his clawed hand to his left, rearing back to slash at her with

Hinata threw her body over her unconscious sister to shield her

Mizuki swiped his claws at her but just before the blades connected with her another arm pushed forward from behind the rock they were next to, grabbing his wrist stopping his attack

"Oooohhh... Konbawa... it's been a while... Uzumaki Naruto" Mizuki said evilly

Hinata slowly turned her head to the side seeing the arm that was her current saving grace

"Konbawa... Dark Saint..." Naruto said with a serious smirk, as he pushed forward, forcing Mizuki back "Really Mizuki? A Dark Saint is picking on girls..? That seems a bit below your pay grade doesn't it?" he asked seriously

"This little wench and her friends killed my demon pets. I can't just let that slide. I don't care if you're the son of the Hokage... if you don't get out of my way... I will kill you too" Mizuki whispered, growling demonically

"You're a traitor Mizuki... and I was sent to drag you back... dead... or alive"

Hinata stared on in confusion... her exorcist training taught her what a daemons aura felt like... This new daemon saved her life... and her sisters

"Really? I can't believe they sent a punk who hasn't even gotten his familiar yet. Why didn't they just send Kakashi or Yamato or the other 2 Dark Saints?" Mizuki asked

Naruto smirked "A familiar? about that... Kyuubi!" he called out

Just then Kyuubi flew past Naruto slamming into Mizuki in a blur

Mizuki rolled across the ground before looking up and seeing a wolf-sized Kyuubi standing there gnarling "I DO have my darkling familiar now. Mizuki, Kyuubi. Kyuubi, Mizuki"

Mizuki smiled sadistically "So... ready to play with the big boys huh?" he asked

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

Well that's Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. If you're gonna put this on your alerts or fave's you might as well review it lol. Til next time...


	3. Mysterious Connection

_**CHAPTER 3: MYSTERIOUS CONNECTION**_

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well thank you for those of you still reading, I have a poll in my profile. You all should go vote. BTW; THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN THIS FIC LATER ON. THAT'S THE MAIN REASON THIS STORY IS RATED M<p>

* * *

><p>Earth...<p>

Hinata watched on as Naruto and Mizuki brawled...

Naruto round house kicked at Mizuki's head, who ducked under and swiped his claws upward at Naruto's back slicing through his jacket and into his flesh

"arrgh" Naruto winced in pain as he stumbled forward

Mizuki reared his claws back and thrust them at Naruto's back but Kyuubi flew in and violently snapped his jaws shut on Mizuki's forearm before yanking him along and throwing him through the air

Naruto turned and summoned his Deathbringer sword and charged to where Mizuki was going to land. The Blonde began firing red blasts from his palm at Mizuki in mid air

Each blast connect with its target and detonated

Despite the direct impact in midair Mizuki landed on his feet, his body smoking "I truly hope you have more up your sleeve than that puny attack..." Mizuki said

Naruto dashed at full speed readying his sword. The two daemon's began a furious clash of blades and sparks.

Kyuubi dashed at full speed, circling around Mizuki's back. He opened his mouth as fire poured from his jaws "Fire rocket!" He said before launching a high speed fire ball through the air at Mizuki.

Mizuki noticed this and in the middle of a clash jumped into the air causing the fire ball to smash into Naruto, detonating on impact and Sending Naruto rolling across the ground as smoked trailed behind him

Kyuubi winced at the sight as he slowed down "Dammit kid... how you gonna let that happen?" he yelled

"It's not my fault you can't aim you furry freak!" Naruto said as he stood up

Kyuubi was about to make a remark before Mizuki landed on his back like he was a horse, laughing "Hahahahahaha! You 2 are so far out of sync it's hilarious!" Mizuki cackled "At this rate I won't even NEED my familiar"

"Get the hell off of me, you miserable cretin!" Kyuubi shouted as he bucked around like an enraged bronco

"If you INSIST!" Mizuki said before lifting himself off Kyuubi by slamming his feet into the top of his skull jumping off of him and ramming his chin into the ground in the process

"aaarrgh! YOU FUCKER!" Kyuubi writhed in pain as he grabbed is snout "YOU MADE ME BITE MY FUCKING TONGUE!"

Mizuki laughed and landed on the ground "You two are great... I haven't laughed this hard in YEARS!" he cackled

Naruto jumped up behind Mizuki and swiped his sword down, but even while laughing Mizuki held his forearm up and the dense armor on him stopped the sword

The Dark saint stopped his laughter and whirled around swiping his claws at Naruto's head. The blonde ducked down and trip kicked Mizuki's ankle

Mizuki fell back but recovered in a back flip and pointed his left palm forward "Dark Torrent!" He said, releasing a blast of black swirling stream of water which collided with Naruto sending him into some tree's, smashing him through them easily.

"VOLCANIC RIFT!" Mizuki heard from his right and he turned to see Kyuubi blasting a steam of fire into the ground in front of himself

This caused a fissure of erupting lava to tear through the ground straight for The Dark Saint

Mizuki jumped high into the air to his right "Really? That's all!" he mocked

Just then he noticed something and turned around in mid air seeing a flurry of fire balls scorching down at him like comets "Dammit, he fired those when wasn't looking" he said then he heard the fissure of lava explode behind him sending hundreds of small fire balls everywhere

Mizuki quickly noticed he was surrounded by fireballs and barely had the time to curl himself up and brace for the impact

The fireballs collided with him and detonated ferociously

Kyuubi smirked "Gotcha bitch... that's for making me bite my tongue..."

"Dark Torrent" Mizuki's voice echoed from the cloud of smoke before the vortex of black streaming water, burst out and smashed into Kyuubi driving I'm into the ground, hard as the rock below him cracked and depressed down from the force

The stream faded and Mizuki landed on the ground "hmph... well those 2 are out of the way for now" he said "Back to the task at hand"

He disappeared and reappeared in a blur in front of Hinata "Okay... NOW you die!" he said before thrusting his claws at her but Naruto dashed in and stepped between them, causing Mizuki's claws to pierce through his back and out his chest

"uugghh... " He choked

"Oh for the love of... HOW MANY TIMES IS THIS SHIT GONNA HAPPEN!" Mizuki yelled, angrily

Naruto opened one eye and looked at Hinata "What... are... you still... doing here..?" he forced out

Hinata couldn't move, she was in shock and bewildered "Why... Why are you risking yourself... for me? It doesn't make sense" She said, little did she know Hanabi was conscious and watching these events too

"_She's right... what am I doing..? my body just moved on its own... why am I compelled to help her..?" _He thought... "_regardless, I have to stop Mizuki... I know you're awake Kyuubi, get over here!_"

Naruto held his hand over his shoulder and released a blast of energy in Mizuki's face

The detonation caused The Dark Saint to stumble back "aaaahh, that hurt, you cur" he cursed, holding his face

Kyuubi dashed at full speed towards his partner and enemy

Naruto turned around and held his hand out towards Kyuubi "Partial body possession!" he called out and Kyuubi became a streak of red and black energy that hit Naruto's hand and consumed his arm

"Hit him with everything we got Kyuubi!" Naruto called out as the energy grew larger and, denser and more violent. He pulled his arm back as if to punch and the energy around his fist took the shape of Kyuubi's head and Naruto roared as he rammed his fist forward releasing the Kyuubi shaped energy at Mizuki

The energy took the form of the familiars upper body as Mizuki's eyes widened

The force collided with the daemon and a massive explosion rippled out, tearing the ground and rocks into dust, fire and smoke

Hinata and Hanabi were speechless in the presence of the mighty blast

Mizuki was sent flying and rolling across the ground, bouncing roughly. pieces of his shattered armor tore from his body and he came to a stop near the Realm Scar. Bruised, bloodied and beaten "agh... aahh... I-Impossible... how... does he have that... much power output?" he painfully turned his head to look at the realm scar...

Naruto dropped to his hands and knee's, blood pouring from his wounds as he panted vigorously

Mizuki rolled over to his stomach and started slowly crawling towards the realm scar "I... have to... get out of here" he said before dragged himself into the realm scar, falling into it and vanishing

Naruto noticed Mizuki get away... "Fuck..." he cursed as the scar closed "Coward... stand and fight..." He said as he forced himself to his feet, wobbling as he did

The blonde daemon turned to look at Hinata "_All this damage... and all I have to show for it is her_,_ the hell was I doing..?_" he thought, just before everything went black and he fell over unconscious

Hinata felt Hanabi brushed past her as she jogged over to Naruto, Hinata stood up and did the same

They knelt down by his side, Hinata put her fingers on his neck "He's still alive... we have to help him, go get the rosary" she said

"Why? I know he saved our lives but he's a daemon, we can't trust him..." Hanabi said

"Just do it!" Hinata ordered

Hanabi nodded and ran to go grab the rosary as Hinata rolled Naruto to his back and held him in her lap "If we take him with us, father will just have him killed when we get home..." Hanabi said as she picked up the rosary and walked back over to her elder sister

"That's why we're not going to the sanctuary. We're going to our secret hideaway" Hinata said

"okay..." Hanabi gripped the rosary tight and they all vanished in a glare of light

Not ten seconds later Sasuke ran out from the brush into the opening, seeing the carnage "What the hell?"

His dragon familiar appeared around his arm "Whatever made that blast isn't here any more..." it said

Sasuke walked up to Neji's dead body, kneeling down to examine him... "Exorcists... and lots of demons... this was one brutal show down..." He said as he stood back up "I can't sense Naruto anymore either... was he involved here?"

"Most likely... what happened to him is a separate mystery in and of itself" The dragon said

* * *

><p>Hanabi and Hinata appeared in front of a large old house in a forested mountain area with Naruto<p>

"It's a good thing we've stashed a bunch of food and medical supplies here since we found it 6 years ago" Hanabi said

"Help me carry him to a room" Hinata said

Hanabi nodded and did as she was asked

They managed to get him to a room and into a bed where Hinata worked on bandaging him up

Hanabi leaned her shoulder against the wall as she watched Hinata gingerly nurse Naruto's wounds

"We are gonna have to go report to father soon..." Hanabi said

"Yeah and after he yells at us you're gonna be in trouble for defying his orders like you did" Hinata replied "I can't believe you did something so stupid Hanabi.."

"Yeah and like you going was any more intelligent... you saw what happened... it was a blood bath" Hanabi said

"We didn't expect a dark saint to show up!" Hinata said "Besides... we went to close the realm scar and its closed now... even if Neji's gone" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto's sleeping face

"So when are we gonna head back and tell dad the bad news?" Hanabi asked

"The suns almost down, we'll go once its dark... I'm gonna come back though after we report"

"Why? just leave him here til he wakes up and leaves" the younger sister said "We've done enough for him..."

"Shut up Hanabi... He saved my life so I'm going to help him as much as I can... and if you tell father about him I'll kill you myself Hanabi" Hinata said

Hanabi was taken aback by the remark "... why?... I don't understand why you are doing this"

"Because! Something in me is compelling me to, OKAY?" Hinata said "I don't know why either..."

Hanabi sighed and looked away "Fine... I'm in..."

"Thank you..." Hinata said

"If dad find out, I had nothing to do with this, got it?" Hanabi asked

"That's fine... I'll take full responsibility" Hinata replied

* * *

><p>The sun vanished over the horizon and the two moons lit the sky. Hanabi walked into the room "Come on... we gotta go before they send a search party for us"<p>

"Okay.." Hinata said, still sitting next to the bed in which Naruto lay...

"That doesn't mean keep sitting there..." Hanabi remarked

"I know Hanabi..." She said before she leaned over Naruto's face, her hair lightly draping over his face. She kissed him on the forehead "Thank you..." She whispered

Hinata turned to her sister "Okay, lets go..."

Hanabi clenched the rosary and they vanished in the tell tale light, leaving the sleeping Naruto to his rest

* * *

><p>Back in the demon realm...<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SONS VANISHED!" Minato yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk in front of him

"I don't know how to explain it any other way... he just vanished..." Sasuke said

"DAMN IT!" Minato shouted furiously as he swiped a stack of books off his desk and into the wall "If he's betrayed us to, this situation just grew a lot more dangerous"

"I don't believe he's betrayed us..." Sasuke said "Naruto's a lot of things, but a traitor isn't one of them..."

"Do you believe Mizuki killed him? Or maybe captured him?" Minato asked

"I don't think he killed him... there was no body. My guess would be he was captured, Mizuki might try using him as a bargaining chip against you" Sasuke said

Minato turned and looked out his window "If I find out Mizuki is behind this... I will rip his stomach out through his mouth"

* * *

><p>Hinata and Hanabi appeared in front of the Hyuuga clan sanctuary "Okay... here we go..." Hanabi said<p>

They walked towards the main building of the compound

The two approached a man walking down the hall "Hey Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama... how did the mission go?"

"... not so good... do you know where our father is?" she asked

"He's in his room, I think..." the man replied "He's pretty pissed that Hanabi sneaked out

"thanks" they said as they walked past him down the hall and up some stairs before walking up to the door

"Father... we're home" Hinata said as she knocked on the the wood that framed the rice paper wall

Only a second passed before Hiashi slid the door open, he didn't even say a word before he back handed Hanabi in the cheek knocking her down "How DARE you defy a direct order! I told you to stay here!"

Hanabi held her cheek which was now a rosy red from the hit "I couldn't just let them go alone..." she said meekly

"I DON'T CARE! If I tell you not to do something it's because I don't want you to die" Hiashi said "I'll deal with you later, get the hell out of here and go to your room"

"Yes sir..." Hanabi said as she got up and walked down the hall. Hinata looked at her little sister as she walked down the hall

"Hinata where's Neji... he should have been the one reporting in" Hiashi said

Hinata looked solemnly at the ground and shook her head slowly

"He's dead...?" Hiashi asked

"So are the other four..." She said

"DAMMIT!" Hiashi said as he slammed his palm in the wall next to him, easily breaking through it

"We would have been fine... but... but... Mizuki of the Misery came out of the realm scar... and Kero and Akira didn't listen to Neji and got themselves killed, Haru died protecting Neji, Namaya was killed by a demon and Neji died saving me from Mizuki..."

"Mizuki of the misery? What was a dark saint doing there?" Hiashi asked furiously

"I don't know, but we were doomed the second he walked out the realm scar..." Hinata said

"How did you two get away alive?" Hanabi distracted Mizuki while I closed the Realm Scar and the second I was done I teleported us out of there

Hiashi grabbed his daughter by the shoulders "you used your little sister as BAIT! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I had to do what I could to close the Realm Scar and complete the mission" Hinata said

Hiashi dragged his hand down his face "Dammit... If I lost you both like I did your mother I... I don't know what I'd do"

"I'm sorry... I didn't want Hanabi to follow us. But if it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead and the realm scar would still be open... Don't be too harsh on her please father" Hinata pleaded

"I'm only strict because I love you two... and we can't afford to make mistakes in this world, and now Neji... dammit, Neji... he was one of our best..." Hiashi said

"And he's the one thought taught me most of what I know..." Hinata said

"Well... its late, go get some food and rest... tomorrow I want a full report on what happened" Hiashi said

"Yes Father" Hinata said

* * *

><p>Hinata was in the kitchen with a bag, filling it with various foods, while keeping an eye out for anybody that might catch her.<p>

She tossed in a few cup-of-noodles to top off the bag "Alright... this should be enough for now, with whats already at our hideaway" she said and she made one last look down the halls before pulling out her rosary and vanishing in a glare of light

* * *

><p>Hinata reappeared inside the Hideaway. She walked into the hall and turned into the room, where Naruto was still sleeping<p>

She walked up to the bed and put the bag down next to the bed before sitting down "I have to know why you saved me... I've never heard of a daemon sticking their neck out for a human" she said quietly to herself

The two moons had vanished and the Sun was peeking itself over the horizon, filling the land with the days first rays of light

Hinata was asleep, laying her head on the bed. The light came through the window and hit her face, causing her to flutter her eyes open. She Yawned and stretched her arms and back

She looked at the sleeping daemon and pulled the covers off him to inspect his bloodied bandages. To her surprise there was less blood than she expected. But the bandages needed to be changed, regardless. The young exorcist started untying the knot that held the bandages tightly around him.

Once the knot was undone, she put her hand on his shoulder with the intention to lean him forward and remove the bandages, but the second her hand touched his shoulder his eye's flew open and in an instant he sat up and grabbed her throat with his hand

Hinata grabbed his wrist trying to free herself but his grip was to strong. She gasped for air

Naruto's blurry vision cleared up and he saw her face. Recognizing her face he released his grip on her throat, letting her drop to the side of the bed gasping

Naruto looked around the room and then at himself, noticing the bandages on his body, just then a red aura flew off Naruto's body over Hinata, shaping itself into a large Kyuubi who landed over Hinata pinning her back to ground. His jaws about to crush her head

"KYUUBI, stop!" He ordered

Kyuubi's jaw stopped with his teeth barely an inch away from smashing her skull into a paste. He looked at his daemon master "Why? She's that exorcist bitch"

"If she wanted to kill me she could have already..." Naruto explained

Kyuubi's face was filled with disappointment before, in a cloud of smoke, he turned back into his chibi form and hopped back on the bed, in turn, releasing Hinata

Hinata stood back up, holding her throat

"Are you okay...?" Naruto asked

Hinata nodded

"Why did you help me?" HE asked

"I could ask you the same thing..." Hinata replied "Why did you protect me from Mizuki?"

"I don't know... my body just reacted on its own, and by the time my brain caught up with me I was already a shish-ka-bob." He said "What's you name human?"

"Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata" She said as she carefully sat back down "Mizuki said your name was Uzumaki Naruto... right?"

"Yeah... that's me alright" Naruto said

"And I am the magnificent Kyuubi, bow before my greatness puny human!" The fox said as he pointed down. This received him a bop in the back of the head from his daemon master. Kyuubi held the back of his head "Hey, that hurt..."

"Just be quiet..." Naruto told him

"I brought you here after you passed out. I bandaged you up cause I wanted to know why you saved me and my sister. You were unconscious all night" Hinata explained "We're even now" she smiled

Naruto chuckled "Yeah... I suppose" he winced in pain from his laugh

"Easy... those wounds are pretty bad... no human would have even survived them" Hinata said "I need to switch your bandages out... do you mind?"

"Sure... go ahead" Naruto said

Hinata opened the first aid kit on the night stand and pulled out a roll of bandages as Naruto started unwrapping them from around his abdomen. Hinata grabbed the bloodied bandages and tossed them into the trash can before she pulled out a cotton swab and some disinfectant

She poured the disinfectant on the cotton swab "Here, let me see the wounds" she said as she leaned in and looked at what once was a series of holes in his chest. She dabbed the cotton swab over the wounds, which barely were bleeding any more

She got a fresh swap and got the disinfectant on before looking at the slash marks on his back before dabbing them "You're wounds are already half way closed... You daemons are impressive" she said

"That's the idea. Daemons were born to put the best of both humans and demons together. The power and durability of the demons and the logic and reason of a human" Naruto said as he winced from the disinfectant's sting

"Yeah... All I know is demons lacked the ability to reason, all they are is mindless animals with more power than they need... no offense" Hinata said

"Yeah that's about right... don't apologize... I hold no love for demons" Naruto said

"Okay... well, I'm done cleaning them. I'm gonna put the bandages on now okay?" She said

"Alright" Naruto said

She started wrapping them around his abdomen, when she heard a knock at the doorway, the three looked to see Hanabi standing there "He's awake already huh? Now THAT'S terrifying" she said

"Be nice Hanabi..." Hinata said as she went back to wrapping the bandages around Naruto "That's my little sister... Hanabi. Hanabi this is Naruto and... Kyuubi right?" she said as she looked at the chibi fox

"Damn straight, now bow down and pay yer respects to me-" He was interrupted by Naruto mocking the motion of hitting him

"Okay, okay I'll shut up... sheesh... never allowed to have any fun..." The fox said as he sat down and crossed his arms

"So... I guess... I owe you a thank you" Hanabi said

"The only thing that's owed to me is Mizuki's head on a silver platter with a side of ramen" Naruto said

"Why were you fighting Mizuki anyways?" Hanabi asked

"I was on a mission with some other friends of mine to find him and bring him back, dead or alive... we had reason to believe he was a traitor to the daemon empire" Naruto explained

"But aren't you a traitor for helping us?" Hanabi asked

Naruto chuckled "Not as long as they don't find out..." he said as Hinata finished bandaging him

"Thanks... you're pretty good at this..." Naruto said

"Well you learn useful skills in the middle of a war" Hinata said

"Yeah, your right about that..." Naruto said

Hanabi walked up to Kyuubi "For a demon you're pretty cute"

"I'm not a demon. I'm a Darkling Familiar, there's a difference... and I'm NOT cute... I am foreboding and terrifying" He said crossing his arms

"Aww that's cute..." Hanabi said as she reached down to scratch behind his ear

"Hey-no-don't touch me" He said as she scratched, but he fell to his side "No, stop touching... oohhh it feels so good" he said as his right rear leg started kicking in reflex

Hanabi and Hinata giggled as Naruto shook his head "You're pathetic Kyuubi..."

"I knooowww... but it feels too good, I can't control myself..." Kyuubi said "Make her stop, pleeaassee"

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

There yo go, chapter 3 at your disposal, let me know what you think! thanks and read ya later...


	4. Weaving the Web of Woe

_**CHAPTER 4: WEAVING THE WEB OF WOE**_

* * *

><p>Authors note: hey everybody... thanks for reading this far XD glad I've kept your interest. Just so you know, there's going to be a lot of different sides to keep up with in this fic. Now... enjoy this chapter... OR DIE TRYING!<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Demon Realm...<p>

"You let an 18 year old boy DEFEAT YOU!" A red-eyed holographic like shadow of a man screamed at a kneeling Mizuki

"I didn't expect him to have the power of a B-Rank Daemon" Mizuki said

"YOU'RE AN A-RANK DAEMON!" The shadow yelled

"I wasn't using my familiar. I underestimated him. Now that I know what he's capable of it wont happen again, Vague-sama"

"You better make sure of that... I can't believe that boy managed a full body possession" Vague said

"Um... t was just a partial body possession that he used. Only his arm" Mzuki said

"WHAT?" Vague shouted before holding his hand towards Mizuki and lifting him off the ground "He beat you with only a partial possession?"

"Arrggh" Mizuki choked as white and black energy crackled around him and his right arm began to fade away "Pl-please... don't..." agony filled his body

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not even in the same realm as you and I can erase you from reality! You get one more chance to redeem yourself. If you fail that miserably again I'll kill you with just a thought"

"Yes sir-please just give me arm back" He begged in agony

Vague disappeared and the energy around Mizuki faded, his arm fading back into existence as if nothing happened. He then fell to the ground and landed on his feet

The former dark saint panted heavily "I'll make that Bastard Naruto pay for this..." He growled furiously

"Hahahaha, haven't even been here a month and you're already on the chopping block" He Heard a males voice from behind him and he turned to see white haired man in light armor

"Who the hell are you?" Mizuki stood up and turned to him

"My name is Mao..." He replied "I'm just another humble soldier like you"

"You're a daemon?" Mizuki asked

"... yeah, you could say that..."

"Did you just come here to insult me?" Mizuki asked

"No I just wanted to meet one of the Dark Saints... I didn't think you'd be so lack-luster in the face of Vague-sama... but then again not much compares to him anyways" Mao said

"Do you know him personally?" Mizuki questioned

"No... just the shadow he sends... all I know is Vague isn't his real name, but that's obvious" Mao explained

"Then what good are you..." Mizuki said as he walked out of the dark chamber "Leave me alone..."

"hmph... all I'm concerned about is my job..." He said to himself with a smirk before vanishing in a glare

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on earth...<p>

Naruto sucked down the last of the two noodle cups, and drank the broth

"Hungry huh?" Hinata chuckled

"My healing consumes a lot of calories... I'm still hungry..." Naruto said

"So how did that debriefing with your dad go today?" the blonde asked

"okay... I guess..." Hinata said looking down

"Sorry about your cousin..." Naruto said

"Thanks... but he always knew he was gonna die fighting..." Hinata replied

"You hate us don't you?" Naruto asked

"Of course I do... I can never forgive your kind... I've lost my mother, my brother, my cousin and a lot of friends..." Hinata said

"It must confuse you... why we do what we do" Naruto said

"Yes it confuses me... why?" Hinata asked

"You know the story... 997 years ago the 9 Bijuu ordered that earth and the demon realm be merged together to create a single powerful realm filled with nothing but almighty creatures. creating a perfect race." He explained

"That doesn't justify forcing your belief on us and starting a war that's lasted 997 years..." Hinata said

"Don't tell me this this... I never really was a religious person" Naruto smirked "It seems you humans were a bit more resilient than they thought. You managed to slow the the worlds merger with that Tower..."

"The Tower of Scriptures... What once was just a library" Hinata said "The greatest sorcerers of the tower Sacrificed them selves to turn the Tower into one large Seal. But they say its power is eroding and growing weaker"

"I guess it's only fair I warn you that soon, when the seal is weak enough my father the Hokage was planning with the other Kage's to finish merging the worlds" Naruto explained

Hinata's eye's widened "You're the Hokage's son!" she asked in shock

"Easy there fire cracker..." Naruto said "I'm not gonna hurt you I promise"

"That's not the problem... it's just shocking that your the Hokage's son, and you're planing the complete the merger process ..." Hinata explained

Naruto shrugged "I don't care, I'd rather not just be known as the son of the Hokage... I want to exceed even the Jikage(Hell Shadow)" he said

"Isn't the Jikage the title given to strongest daemon currently alive?" Hinata asked

"Yeah" the daemon answered

Naruto turned and sat up out of the bed "Well... I got to go, my friends are probably wondering what the hell happened to me" He said, picking up his jacket

Hinata stood up and looked at him "W-Will I ever see you again?" she asked with a slightly red face

The blonde looked at the girl with a slight bit of confusion "... do you.. want too?"

She blushed harder and looked away "M-Maybe... you don't seem like the o-others..." She stammered "I w-would... like that..."

"Well... I suppose I could visit again..." Naruto said "Thanks for helping me"

"No, thank you for helping me" Hinata said with a bow

They went out side and Naruto pulled out a dimension ripped and held it in front of himself and it flew out and tore open and realm scar before flying back to his hand "The only way I can easily come back to where you are is if I give you this dimension ripper. If I do you'll be able to gain a nice advantage for the battles to come"

"But, doesn't it need demonic energy to work?" Hinata asked

"No, it just needs energy of any kind to power it. Just push energy into and it does the rest. to close a scar point it at the scar and focus energy through it" Naruto said as he grabbed her wrist to put the dimension ripper in her hand.

"But isn't this betraying your kind?" Hinata asked

"No. As far as they need to know you guys scavenged it from a dead daemon. It's not uncommon"

"Okay" She nodded

"I can communicate with you through that with a new one" Naruto said

"Alright. I guess I will see you later" Hinata said

"Yeah, I'll be in touch" Naruto waved before jumping into the realm scar "see ya"

"Bye!" She waved. Moments later the scar closed

Hinata closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest, her heart fluttering...

* * *

><p>In the Demon realm...<p>

Mao stood in the rain with his arms crossed and his back against a tree. He heard the tell tale cracking of branches underfoot. He turned his head to the right, a woman walked out of the brush beside him, she had light purple hair and a black cloak with red clouds on it "Took you long enough Konan..." He said

"So what's the world?" She sked

"Mizuki is still alive... I still don't know who Vague is, without blowing my cover and it seems that the daemons under the Hokage have begun to move. I'm concerned about those Exorcists all over Earth too... they are getting more gutsy all the time. But I suppose its desperation... they know the end is approaching" He explained

"I wanted info on Vague's plan... not your random observations" Konan stated

"Vague is using Mizuki and countless demons to cause unrest and chaos in both the realms, the more chaos he causes the less stable the worlds are, the less stable they are the easier they are to merge them and overthrow the Daemon empire so he can then bend the new world into his own image... you know-typical god complex stuff" Mao explained nonchalantly "There might be a bit more to it than that but I'm not done diggin' yet"

"That arrogant bastard..." Konan cursed

"Oh and like what The Akatsuki is planning ISN'T arrogant, foolish and probably a one way trip to death with a double-punched train ticket?" Mao asked, again nonchalantly

"Quiet... we're just fixing the mistakes of morons past" Konan glared

"Listen... Vague isn't to be fucked with... if he knows where you are he can disintegrate you from another realm... If I didn't know any better... I'd say he was an Itazura... or as the humans called it; a Trickster"

"Hah... that's funny, they've been extinct for centuries..." Konan said with a smirk "The Itazura have become nothing more than a fairy tale for small daemons. Vague isn't an Itazura. He's either a human or a daemon with too much power. Power he doesn't deserve"

"Hey, I'm just relaying the level of power you might be dealing with. All I'm saying is he's not someone to trifle with" Mao said

"It doesn't matter we have you, your brother and your sister helping... I'm sure Vague doesn't stand a chance" Konan said

"If he turns out to really be an Itazura, I'm not risking my ass for you"

"But Houkou... you're the 3rd most powerful Bijuu... what do you have to fear?" Konan questioned

"And the Itazura are on par with the Bijuu, maybe stronger..." Mao explained

"Hmph... I guess its a good thing its not an Itazura then" Konan said

"Yeah, yeah..." He said "You might want to get out of here before another of Vague's faithful minions finds us"

Konan didn't say another word and vanished in a blur

Mao sighed and looked into the sky "_Why did we get ourselves in this situation? Kyuubi-Nii-san, where the hell are you?_" Mao thought to himself

* * *

><p>On Earth...<p>

Minato was in his office, looking out the window at the town when a knock rang out before the door opened. The Hokage turned to see His son "So, you live..."

"Of course I live..." Naruto said "Nothing's gonna stop me" He grinned

"STOP GRINNING! Minatao yelled "What the hell happened to you?"

"My tussle with Mizuki kept bouncing in and out of realm scars. I eventually lost him" Naruto lied through his teeth "and my dimension ripper too... Had to walk, find medical supplies AND a realm scar to get back to here... I've been on a fucking ADVENTURE okay?"

"Hmph... whatever, I have got the other Dark Saints looking for the traitor as we speak" Minato said "You are on call, do whatever you want but be ready to report for duty on a moments notice"

"Yes sir" Naruto mockingly saluted his father

"Get the hell outta here smart ass..." Minato said with a smirk

Naruto walked out of the room

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the street of his village as if he was looking for something. He kept an eye on the shops to his right until he came to a shop whose sign read; Artifacts and Sigils. "There it is..."<p>

He walked in through the entrance of the store approached the counter "Hey, I need another Dimension Ripper" He said as he slapped some money down

"Very well..." the woman behind the counter turned and grabbed a Dimension Ripper off the shelf and handed it to him "Anything else Naruto?"

"Nope that's all, thanks" He said as he picked up the Dimension Ripper and left the money "See ya"

"Bye..."

The blonde daemon walked out into the road and looked to see the hustle and bustle. He slipped the Dimension Ripper in his pocket as he noticed a sign that read Combat Gear" He looked down at his tattered clothes then back at the sign "Yeah, I DO need new clothes..."

About thirty minutes later he walked out of the shop in brand new gear. He had a Thin black over throw jacket with short sleeves, that went down to just below his knees with blue flame-like designs on its lower half. A lightly armored long sleeve brown under shirt. Black pants with a black pouch on each hip. Fingerless gloves with black metal plates on the backs of the hands

He tied a black head band around his head and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head then examined his flexible armored forearms. "Nice... This is great, I look good, its flexible, comfortable, combat ready. It's a good day and I got a date in a few days. Perfect Day" He grinned before continuing down the road while the sun radiated its heat fiercely

Five Minutes Later

Naruto dragged himself across the scorching hot ground...

"So hot... Need water... Clothing... Suffocating... me" Naruto gasped

Chibi Kyuubi was walking next to him "Really? Really? Are you kidding me?" He complained

"No... I Haven't fully healed... I'm using the last bits of hydration" Naruto gasped "need Calories and water..."

Kyuubi shook his head

Five Minutes Later... again

Naruto was gobbling down a bowl of ramen at a shop called Ichiraku Ramen

He picked up a large glass of juice and drank it gone in 3 gulps before chugging the broth of the noodles. Kyuubi sat on the counter with his legs crossed with a darkling familiar sized bowl and tiny chop sticks as he politely sucked down his noodles

"Aahhh" Naruto sighed with content and patted his not fat belly "Good stuff Teuchi-san... good stuff"

"Heheheh I know I can always count on your business Naruto" The man behind the counter said

"There's no food better..." Naruto grinned with stupefied satisfaction

"There you are!" Naruto heard Sakura's voice from behind him and he turned only in time for a fist to collide with his face sending him to the ground

Kyuubi was unaffected by this and continued to eat as though nothing happened

Naruto sat up and saw Sakura and Ino standing there "What... the... hell WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled

"You vanish with out a word and then I hear you came back and you can't some see us?" Sakura barked

"Well jeeze... I had to go shopping and I was hungry. I got pretty fucked up by Mizuki okay? Cut me some slack" Naruto stood up

"She's just worried about you..." Ino said

"Well I'm fine so chill..." He said

"Sure that punch of her's didn't knock a few of your teeth down your throat?" Kyuubi asked

Naruto turned around and bopped Kyuubi in the back of his head knocking his face into his bowl of ramen

Sakura punched Naruto in the back of his head "Be nice to Kyuubi..."

Ino smacked Sakura in the back of her head "and you stop punching him"

* * *

><p>Minato stood on the roof of the temple. A man with white hair and red lines on his face appeared behind him, he had a large scroll strapped to his back "Yo, Minato" He said<p>

"Long time no see... Jiraiya-Sensei" Minato greeted, turning around

"How's my favorite apprentice been?" he asked

"Not good... I need your help... I need you to go to earth. Report back to me weekly about the congestion of Realm Scars and Demons. Especially any unauthorized daemon activity" Minato asked

"I can do that..." Jiraiya said

"Is that scroll the one I asked for" Minato said as he looked at the large scroll oh the mans back

"Yep... this is the scroll of Quickening. What ever you do with it just be careful" He said pulling the scrolls strap off himself and tossing it to Minato

"Thanks old friend" Minato said "I need you to head out ASAP"

"Okay..." Jiraiya grinned before vanishing

Minato looked at the large scroll in his arms

* * *

><p>Hours later as the sun fell off the horizon and the two moons filled the night sky with their light Naruto and Kyuubi entered his apartment.<p>

Naruto pulled his jacket off and tossed it on a hook next to the door before dropping down on his couch. He opened the pouch on his right hip and pulled out the Dimension Ripper

He pumped a little energy into it "_Hey... Hinata. Can you hear me...?_" He thought

Hinata was in her room reading a book when his voice echoed in her head. She pulled out the Dimension Ripper which was glowing slighty "Naruto? is that you?" her heart was fluttering with excitement

"_Yeah. I figured I just got a new Dimension Ripper so I'd give it a whirl. Only you can hear me. You don't even have to speak out loud. It's the ultimate stealth communication" _

"_Wow... that's pretty cool..."_ Hinata replied_ "So how are your wounds_?"

"They're good... I'm feeling near perfect..." He said

Hinata blushed "S-So... when would you like to come back?"

"Well I can come anytime, I'm just on call so if I'm contacted I have to go to duty" He explained

"Oh Okay..." the young girl said

"How about I warp over there tomorrow morning? Just make sure you're at that empty house you treated me at. I don't want to pop out of a realm scar into your clans sanctuary heheheh, that would be troublesome" He laughed

"Yeah. I'll go there first thing tomorrow" Hinata said

"_Alright. I'll contact you to make sure your ready. For now have a good night_" Naruto said

"_Okay... bye, talk to you tomorrow_" Hinata said, her face turning a slight shade of red as the Dimension Ripper stopped glowing "Should I really be this excited about it..?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the demon realm...<p>

11 people stood around a circular pedestal that held water in it. They all wore black cloaks with red clouds on them

"Konan says that Houkou might be reluctant help us" one man with his hands on the pedestal said

"But Madara, If Houkou doesn't we could be in trouble... unless we can get more powerful allies" The man next to him said, his hair was orange-ish red and his eyes were purple with ring shaped irises

"Don't worry Pain, I think we found where the three tailed beast, Isonade is. If we can get his help we shouldn't have much to worry about. We already have allied with Houkou, Shukaku and Kaku" A Man across the from him said

"How can I not worry Itachi? There's no guarantee Isonade will join us. If it really is him that we've found. If we should be concerned about finding any Bijuu it should be Kyuubi no Youko" Pain explained

"Except No ones heard from him in over 600 years" Konan said

"Quiet..." Madara said "It doesn't matter... all that matters is stopping our realm from being destroyed"

"But what do we do about the Exorcists and The 6 Kage's?" Itachi asked

"Sasori and Deidara have been gathering intel on the Kage's and Zetsu and Tobi have been gathering info The humans. The exorcists have been mounting assaults on the demon real from all over their world. But nothing of significance that we can take advantage of" Madara explained

"Those Humans are persistent little bastards" A man with a swirling mask chuckled

"The Kage have been plotting to preform a raid on the Tower of Scriptures in an attempt to completely merge the two worlds" A red Haired man said

"And according to Houkou, Vague has been waiting for that assault to make a move of his own" Madara elaborated "What that move is, we don't know at this time..."

* * *

><p>On Earth...<p>

In an open grassland a Realm Scar ripped open and Jiraiya stepped out of it before closing it behind himself

"Okay... Earth... haven't been here in years..." He sad to himself "I wonder if Tsunade is still here...?"

He looked around "Well shit... could it have popped me out in a more random place?" He grunted before disappearing in a blur

A few hours later he reappeared in side a human town "I think this is Arakura town... looks right..." He wandered around for a bit before coming up to a house and knocking on the door

Moments later the door opened revealing a woman with long blond hair "Oh no... it's you..." she sad

"NaHA! I know you were still trying to blend in with humans. Mind if I come in?" He asked

"Yes I do"

"Great" He said as he pushed past her in to the house "What do you want Jiraiya?" she asked

"Is that any way to treat a childhood friend Tsunade?" He sked

"You didn't come here to gooff off, what do you want, answer me or so help me, I'll punch your ass back into the demon realm" She demanded

"The Hokage wanted me to gather info on the affect the demon realm is having here on earth"

"What do you want from me?" Tsunade asked

"Have you seen or heard of any strange Daemon or demon activities?"

"...No... I don't pay attention to that shit any more" She answered

"Oh... really... cause you see... I happen to know that you've been feeding information to someone... who I don't know... but once I find out old friend... I can't gaurantee I'll be able to protect you anymore"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Tsunade protested

"Yeah you do... listen you've been able to live in peace on earth for 17 years because I covered for you... just think about that when keeping secrets from the one person who can help you" Jiraiya said before turning and walking out of her house

Tsunade closed the door and gnarled "... Bastard..."

* * *

><p>Back in the demon Realm...<p>

The sun was rising in the Fire Village

Naruto was paased out, sitting on the couch with his eyes closed when Minato appeared next to him

"Aahh..." Naruto jumped into consciousness "What are you doing here old man?"

Minato dropped the large scroll into his lap "This..." he said with a grin

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, now review please. Enjoy your day or night


End file.
